everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Allura C. Dite
Allura C. Dite, full name Allura Cyprus Dite, is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is one of the daughters of Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of beauty, love, pleasure and procreation. Although attending the Mythology Programme, she is destined for the role of Venus in the fable The Cat and Venus by Aesop. In the destiny-conflict she is a Roybel posing as a Royal, as she loves her heritage but does not want to be associated with the problematic side of it. Character Personality (This will be redone at some point, please excuse the bad writing) Because of her mother, many people assume Allura to be a stuck-up diva much like the rest (not all, of course) of her family. This is, quite noticeably, not the case, for Allura's heart is bigger than her body; she offers nothing but love to every creature that she comes across and would never dream of re-living her mother's mistakes. Of course, she is an optimist after all. Allura sees the good in everything and looks past flaws, which isn't always really a good idea but she's practically a power house of good vibes. Allura seems to be oblivious about it but she'd wholeheartedly allow anyone to use her if it meant they'd be even the slightest more happier. Much to her friends' chagrin, Allura is a complete pushover and can easily be manipulated with the right words. Allura is particularly soft-spoken for a daughter of Aphrodite, especially since her other siblings are known to be rather brash. She's disapproving of this kind of behaviour but puts up with it for the sake of practicality. As a particularly gentle soul, she is unable to fathom the idea of inflicting harm onto another being. The very idea is enough to make her overthink every decision she makes. Better safe than sorry. Despite her good heart, Allura's warmth should not be mistaken for weakness. She has the ability to stand up for herself... she's just too "nice" to do it. Her greatest fear is disappointing others and thus forces herself to endure whatever task others throw at her for the sake of their approval. She wants people to like her just like they love her siblings. Allura hasn't grasped the concept of relaxing about her reputation; it's always a priority in order to please everyone. Being hated by someone is a route she is not willing to go through. It's not really a surprise but Allura is emotionally sensitive and will break down in tears from the slightest insult; she cannot handle any offense thrown at her and every single one is taken personally. Her entire life revolves around the feeling that she is worthless, and when someone tries to drag her even further towards the bottom it just proves her point. Allura doesn't have the heart to speak up about it nor does she try to. After all, it would just make her an even bigger nuisance than she already is. For the majority of the time she holds her tounge, just like she was taught to. In all honesty, Allura is always dissatisfied with herself and yearns for the self-esteem her peers all seem to share; her biggest critic is herself and all she really wants is to be happy with how she is. Appearance Like her mother, Allura is considerably.. beautiful. She does, though, appear as a typical Aphrodite child; she is very much aware that she looks almost identical to her other siblings and sticking out from the crowd is rather difficult. Either way, she doesn't mind. She stands rather tall at 5' 8" and even taller with her killer heels. She is a curvaceous girl, possessing an hour-glass shaped figure and her fair complexion is accompanied with rosy cheeks. Allura's wavy lockes are a very light brown colour, borderlining blonde and ends just above the middle of her torso. Her eyes are narrow and olive green. Allura prefers more light-weight and revealing clothes, a trait she inherited from Aphrodite. She loves any fabric that flows and uses them to make her look more "ethereal." Her signature colours are pink and white, along with light blue accents. Her metal colour is gold and her motifs include hearts, roses, pearls and shells. Anything that screams love goddess, basically. Hobbies and Interests Chariot Racing Ah, yes. The purpose of her life, the reason for her existence and the very core of her soul. Allura is a passionate charioteer and admires it with every fibre of her being. Her mother never intended for her to get into the sport, as Allura normally just follows her instructions, but this was something she chose for herself. It's one of the few things she can enjoy without her mother having to criticise her every move. She is a rather large equestrian in the school and is known for her competitive spirit when it comes to racing. It's the only time she'll ever get angry. Thanks to the grit of the sport, Allura has developed her physical strength a great deal. She can take a punch as well as she can pack one, and is definitely not someone an average student would want to fight. Lonely Hearts Club When not dominating the race track with her chariot, Allura is usually updating her vlogging channel, Lonely Hearts Club. The show's purpose is to matchmake students from the school and occasionally give tips on relationships. However, its primary focus is make-up and beauty, though her channel is much smaller than the other gurus' in school. Modelling Of course. It's not exactly difficult for Aphrodite's children to snatch these type of jobs, as several of Allura's siblings are pretty much professional models already. Granted a lot of them do it more for the fame and fortune but Allura finds the entire gig genuinely fun. She loves clothes and the aesthetic of it all is one of her guilty pleasures. Allura also models for some of the art students in school, on their request. Powers and abilities * Charm ** She never uses it. Nor does she ever want to. Allura finds the idea of forcing someone to fall in love absolutely horrendous and would most likely break down in tears if she ever gave into it. * Emotional Detection ** Allura was gifted with a sixth-sense that allows her to look into others' feelings and emotions. The ability is more tolerated than her others since it helps her with her social skills which she struggles with. * Matchmaking ** It's an open fact that Allura loves romance in general, so she often holds matchmaking sessions for students of all categories. She takes the gig very seriously and is incredibly thorough with her investigations. Since she's pretty much deciding a major part of their life, she is very focused on the types of people she comes across and often checks on the couples she sets up. Most of them end up absolutely fine but that doesn't stop her from stalking continuing to help them. * Illusionary ** Most of the love and beauty gods are able to change their appearance at will, including Allura. She, on the other hand, does not change physically and depends on the manifestations she creates. The illusions all depend on the eye of the beholder, appearing as the viewer's ideal image of "beauty," and most of the time enchanting them. Once again, she hates this magic and never intentionally uses it. Myth Main articles: Aphrodite and [https://fablesofaesop.com/the-cat-and-venus.html The Cat and Venus] How Allura comes into it The fable itself is pretty ordinary; it portrays the moral that "nature overpowers nurture" and that genetics are stronger than what we're taught. Allura's destiny is, pretty much, a gamble between her destined Jupiter (King) in which she bets that the mentioned cat (Chantilly) could never surpass its feline nature. She turns out to be right, Jupiter looks like a complete idiot and the cat's wedding is ruined. The normal Aesop stuff. Personally, Allura is ironically on the nurture side of the debate. Backstory Born to the goddess Aphrodite, and one of her one-nymph stands, Allura initially started as another bastard of Olympus. The gods didn't pay attention to half-breeds unless they showed potential as heirs, which Allura had basically failed to do. She never understood the divine life as a child, unaware of what the gods actually do. To Allura, they were just there; watching the mortals doing the dirty work from afar while her family lavished on Mount Olympus. It was just how life went on. Aphrodite gave all her major roles in myths to her most favoured children who were all, coincidentally, fully divine gods. The demi-children are usually swept aside or gifted minor roles which is a privilege"'' to have, in the eyes of the gods. This was the fate of Allura - standing somewhat high on the demi-Dite Hierarchy, she was given the destiny of Venus in one of Aesop's many fables. Outfits Relationships Family Aphrodite Aphrodite particularly favours her children who follow in her footsteps and Allura is no exception. Allura looks up to her mother and does her best to make her proud. However, that's easier said than done when she has several siblings who also try to attain their mother's approval. Although, it should be noted that Aphrodite is not necessarily a good mother, often using Allura as a sort of trophy and only acknowledging her for her own personal gain. It's no surprise that all her children are divinely beautiful, so Aphrodite uses them to her advantage. They're merely but one of her many excuses to brag. Their mother can also be very problematic at times and a lot of pressure is put onto her children. The family has an infamously bad reputation among gods and mortals alike, so they don't really have any ties with others. Allura has faced the same stress throughout the duration of her life, along with her siblings, and is rather fed up with it. Father Allura doesn't know who her biological father is and isn't in a hurry to find out. All she knows is that he definitely wasn't a divine being, but not a human either. A nymph, at best. Most of Aphrodite's biological demi-god children don't know their fathers so it never bothered Allura, growing up with more maternal figures than anything. C.A Cupid Chariclo is perhaps one of Allura's most closest relatives. Not only are they family but both their blogs, Love Advice and Lonely Hearts Club, are practically business partners and each guest-star on the other's show quite frequently. They are very close acquaintances, and often can be found babbling about romance and cute couples they ship. Aime E. Cupid TBA Friends King de Vronti Allura and King roughly met as children when they were both picked for the roles of Venus and Jupiter, respectively, in their fable. Since then, they've been inseparable and never leave each other's presence. Due to this many people mistake them for a couple but, realistically, Allura is more of a parental figure than anything. Her motherly instincts are always in action when she's with him and is constantly monitoring his every move. She loves him to death and would do anything for his happiness and health, but they both know damn well that he'd never mess with her. Enemies It's incredibly rare for Allura to make enemies with someone - she considers everyone to be her friend whether they like her or not. However, her heritage has proven to cause some bumps in the road. Pets Allura loves all creatures of every shape and size but there are a few that she has a small bias towards. As a well known charioteer, Allura has an ivory white mare she admiringly named Amoris. Said horse helps pull her shared chariot, Electra Heart, along with her partner's steed. Amoris can be seen all over school grounds, which does unnerve some students, but because of Allura's position on the Chariot Racing team, it is usually excused. Allura wouldn't trade Amoris for any other horse in the world and firmly believes she is capable of winning any race, with or without a rider. Romance Allura is very much aware of the fact that she is a daughter of Aphrodite ("the goddess of love, the eptiome of romantic endeavours and bringer of heartbreak") and knows even more that she has all the expectations of one weighed upon her. Her family pressures her a lot to pursue her true love but she personally believes she is not ready. Unsurprisingly though, she has many admirers and suitors at every corner asking for her hand. She hates rejecting people but tries to let them down easy. She is a panromantic lesbian and, as a hopeless romantic, has a crush on almost every girl in school. Theme Songs TBA Quotes Trivia * Allura's birthday is February 14. (real original I know) ** This makes her an Aquarius. * '''Allura means divine/alluring/attractive but in this case she was named after the character from Voltron: Legendary Defender. In summary, I'm a nerd. ** Her middle name Cyprus is another name for Aphrodite. She's been told that it was her father who chose it. * She is half Korean and often incorporates traditional Korean fashion into her outfits. * Her MirrorBlog handle, @lonelyheartsclub, is a direct reference to Marina and the Diamond's song with the same name. ** Allura's chariot and the ship name for her and King, Electra Heart, is also a reference to the MatD character with the same name. * Allura smells of roses and seawater, but her favourite scent is of magnolia flowers. * She keeps a diary and writes her entires in the form of letters directed to her mother. Most of them include short poems. * Allura is loosely based off Ann Takamaki from Persona 5. ** Ironically, Allura's voice claim would probably be Xanthe Huynh who voices Haru Okumura from the same game. ** Yes, she has a subtle British undertone. leave her alone * Due to her connections with emotions and feelings, Allura has learned to break the Fourth Wall after sensing the narrators' presence. She often scolds them for spying, and despises them for watching everyone else suffer while displaying their hubris. Gallery allura.png|Basic by me allurac.png|updated ref Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Zarin's OCs Category:Greek Mythology